


Even a man who is pure of heart

by Stiney



Series: The Slay-Team 'Verse [3]
Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Comfort/Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: Murdock and Face doing their best to navigate the bumps in the newly turned werewolf road.





	Even a man who is pure of heart

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT?!? Is this really a new part of the Slay-Team 'verse in 2019!? That's crazy.  
> Get used to it though cause there's actually more than this to come. :D

As Face guided the van down the back woods highway he discreetly glanced to the passenger seat where Murdock stared intently at the trees whipping by the window. The entire trip had been unusually quiet but Face could still see the electricity rolling off Murdock in waves.

“Hey, buddy we’re almost there.” Face placed a hand on the pilot’s leg and received a low growl in return.

Face quickly removed his hand and saw something shift in Murdock's demeanor before he looked at him with weary, apologetic eyes.

“Sorry. You startled it.” Murdock explained tiredly.

Since Murdock was bitten by the werewolf, he never used _‘I or me’_ when talking about the wolf and Face didn’t know if that would ever change.

Face sighed and slid fingers through Murdock’s hair, gently scraping blunt nails over scalp as he felt Murdock lean desperately into the touch.

*****

“Ok, there’s no sign of people within 30 miles of here.” Face announced; stretching arms above his head as he climbed out of the van.

“You know it won’t go that far.” Murdock shook his head while stripping out of his clothes.

“I know. Just wanted to let you know I checked.” Face watched as Murdock anxiously studied the depths of the forest, his body ridged with the stress of waiting.

“H.M.?” At the sound of Face’s voice Murdock turned from the surrounding woods and focused on him.

Face stepped closer and wrapped the slighter man in an embrace.

“This is really weird, Faceman.” Murdock chuckled and Face felt some of the anxiety melt from his lover’s body.

“What being hugged by a fully clothed man is bizarre to you?” Face questioned, voice dripping with mock offense.

Murdock laughed again and the sound reached to Face’s very core. Real genuine mirth from him was so rare these days.

Overwhelmed with an almost sense of normalcy, he took Murdock’s face in his hands and brought their mouths together. Thumbs rubbing over rough stubble as his tongue flicked gently along the roof of Murdock’s mouth, eliciting a moan that sent shocks of pleasure directly to his groin.

“I miss you so fucking much.” Face murmured against Murdock’s lips.

Murdock looked at him longingly, “I know. I'm sor...” The apology broke apart as Murdock shoved Face back before doubling over with a blood curdling scream.

Though it’d only been six months, Face knew in 50 years he still wouldn’t be used to the transformations and the utter soul ripping pain they put Murdock through.

He wanted to reach for Murdock, who was hunched over on the ground, his screams sending birds from the trees as bones broke and shifted but he lashed out, growled a warning that had Face stepping further out of reach.

It didn't matter how much Murdock recognized Face as his partner; the wolf as mate, there was none of that during the change. It was dangerous and he wasn’t safe.

Face quickly climbed into the van, not letting his eyes leave Murdock even while his entire being tried to get him to look away. He couldn’t do anything to ease the process but he would never let Murdock be alone in it.

Ten minutes later Face sat gripping the steering wheel as the form that had moments before been Murdock, crouched on the ground, panting hard. Face could see tremors coursing through its body.

He rolled down the window far enough to let his voice be heard. “Hey.”

At the single word the beast’s head shot up and it sniffed the air. Face heard a low whine as it stretched and moved to bump against the van's driver side.

 _'One of these times this isn't going to work. It's going to kill you. Do you want to do that to Murdock? Stay put.'_ Face’s brain screamed, but no, he trusted Murdock with everything and this, this was still Murdock.

He nudged the beast with the door as he got out and the movement caused it to snap angrily and he felt fear coil tight in his stomach.

“It's ok. We’re good.” Face held his palm open. _I love you, I trust you._

He tried not to jerk as a chuffing face was pressed against his hand, rough tongue laving at him palm with surprising tenderness. He looked down and met piercing green eyes as he slowly skimmed a hand through fur behind an ear, scratching like he’d done with Murdock not even an hour before.

“You’re alright.” Face soothed, the beast staying on all fours as it rubbed the length of its body against his leg. It moved to the other side and repeated the routine as he let his hand slide through thick fur.

“Yep, all yours, buddy. Not going anywhere except back into the van. If you decide to mark _that,_ we’ll just keep it to ourselves. Don’t think Bosco would appreciate the hilarity of the situation as much as us.” Face gave one last stroke to its head before shutting the door.

He crawled into the backseat, stretching out and listening as the beast nosed around before it took off with a howl that set his teeth on edge.

“Please stay safe.” Face muttered into the darkness.

*****

Dim light shone through the windshield when Face opened his eyes. A noise had woken him and his hand went automatically to his gun, but he relaxed when Murdock’s head popped around the passenger seat. His face gaunt, dark shadows under his eyes but there was a calmness that hadn’t been there yesterday.

“Hey.” Murdock smiled weakly as Face moved to the front.

He'd already put his clothes on but Face still eyed the narrow line of his body, checking for injuries.

“Everything...” Face stopped then pointed to the slash of red, dark and tacky on one of Murdock's cheekbone. “Is that yours?”

Murdock pulled down the visor and looked in the mirror before licking his hand and wiping at the spot. “No. Deer.” He scrunched his nose in disgust. "Sorry, I thought I got it all.”

“Any injuries?” Face questioned, gazed locked on Murdock.

“Just some small bumps and scratches that'll be gone before the end of the week." Murdock confirmed; moving toward the backseat. "I’m gonna sleep 'til we get home.” 

*****

“You can barely even see this one anymore.” Two days after the moon, Face ran a hand over a fading line under Murdock’s ribs as he climbed behind him into the tiny shower of their latest acquired apartment.

“Whatcha doing?” Murdock awkwardly maneuvered around in the tight space as Face slid an arm around his waist. "You know this thing ain't big enough for two people."

“It is if we press close.” Face dropped a kiss to Murdock’s shoulder, smiling when he was rewarded with the slightest shiver. He tried again, sucking gently at the juncture where shoulder met neck.

A whimper escaped Murdock’s throat as Face's hand trailed along his hip; the other held tight across his back.

“Face, we can’t...” Murdock stated even as he wrapped arms around Face's shoulders, pulling him impossibly closer.

Face pushed wet bangs back from Murdock's forehead and leaned close, making eye contact. "You realize this is the first time, since... since everything that I've even seen you naked if it didn't include you wolfing out.”

Murdock's gaze skipped away and Face felt his body tense.

“Hey, hey, H.M., look at me. I don't care about that." Face kissed Murdock's jawline. "We're good, bud. I swear. This is good. This is us, just like always." 

At the proclamation Murdock surged forward, knocking Face against the cold tile at the back of the shower.

"Unf." Face huffed before Murdock was laying hot kisses along neck and cheek before reaching his lips.

"I missed you. I love you." Murdock mumbled; hands following the path of water down and over Face's body.

"Christ, I missed _touching_ you." Face managed, fingers tangling in Murdock's hair as he set in for a more determined exploration of the pilot's mouth.

Suddenly a loud bang came from the door.

“What the hell you doing in there, fool!?”  B.A. shouted angrily.

Face groaned in annoyance. “Gimme five minutes, big guy. I promise that's all I probably need.”

Murdock tried to cover his laugh with a cough as a disgruntled noise came from B.A.

“Man, ya’ll need to keep that shit outta the shower. Quit wasting all the goddamned hot water on ya’ll fucking around.”

“Sorry.” Face reached to turn off the water in defeat.

“I regret nothing!” Murdock defiantly countered.

“You’re gonna regret it the minute you come out this bathroom.” B.A. grumbled even as his footsteps began retreating down the hall.

Murdock shook his head. “No, I won’t.”

Face dropped a kiss to Murdock's temple and braced a hand over the scar on his right arm, the only outright evidence left from the werewolf attack. “I won’t either.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title courtesy of Curt Siodmak and the greatest freaking werewolf movie on the planet, The Wolf Man (1941).
> 
>  
> 
>  _Even a man who is pure in heart, and says his prayers by night;_  
>  May become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms and the autumn moon is bright. 


End file.
